Perdona si te llamo amor
by Tommy Hiiragizawa
Summary: Ellos en plena crisis de los 30, ellas son unas adolescentes muy maduras, ellos quieren divertirse, ellas quieren enamorarse. Pero el amor lo cambia todo DE GOLPE. ExT / SxS
1. Noche

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

 _Antes de empezar, debo aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoría, es del afamado escritor Federico Moccia. A medida que vaya escribiéndola indicaré si le agregué algo, los personajes desde luego no me pertenecen, he tomado esta historia con estos personajes sólo para diversión. Lo escrito lo saque de la película también llamada "Perdona si te llamo amor"._

 **O o o O**

 **Ellos en plena crisis de los 40, ellas son unas adolescentes muy maduras, ellos quieren divertirse, ellas quieren enamorarse. Pero el amor lo cambia todo DE GOLPE.**

 _En su opinión ¿Qué puede empujar un martes laborable a un prestigioso creativo publicitario de 37 años, seguro de sí mismo, enamorado de su trabajo a pasar horas sentado en una isla desierta para dedicarse a una actividad como la pesca (de la que por otra parte se puede ver por los escasos resultados obtenidos: no tiene ni idea)? Lo único que tiene el poder de cambiar a una persona: El amor. Y esas historias de amor las veo continuamente en mi trabajo y sé lo que puede llevarnos a cumplir o no nuestras promesas. Por ejemplo, jurar amor eterno, romper con el pasado o creer en el futuro._

 _Era un jueves cuándo todo terminó, o mejor dicho cuándo todo empezó…_

Eriol Hiiragizawa entra en su casa y mira alrededor. Ha regresado antes a propósito con deseo de ella, pero también con ganas de sorprenderla con otro. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no hacen el amor. Camina por la casa, pero no encuentra a nadie, en realidad no encuentra nada. Dios mío, ¿acaso han entrado ladrones? Después ve una nota sobre la mesa. Su letra.

"Eriol, te llame al hotel pero ya te habías ido, quizás querías descubrirme, pero no hay nada que descubrir por desgracia… Me voy, me voy y punto. Te lo ruego, no me busques, respeta mis decisiones como yo he respetado las tuyas. Atte. Kaho"

Lo que lo dejo extrañado y sin saber que hacer

Eriol ve que la lucecita del contestador automático parpadea. ¿Lo habrá pensado mejor? ¿Querrá regresar? Aprieta la tecla esperanzado.

«Hola, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no das señales de vida. Eso no está nada bien… ¿Por qué no vienen Kaho y tú a cenar una noche con nosotros? ¡Nos encantaría! Llámame pronto, Adiós.»

Eriol borra el mensaje. También a mí me encantaría, mamá. Pero me temo que esta vez me tocará aguantar una de tus cenas solo. Y entonces me preguntarás: «Pero ¿cuándo se van a casar Kaho y tú, eh? ¿Qué están esperando? Ya has visto lo hermoso que es, tus hermanas ya tienen hijos. ¿Cuándo me vas a dar un nietecito tuyo?» Y es posible que yo no sepa qué responderte. No seré capaz de decirte que Kaho se ha ido. Y entonces mentiré. Mentirle a mi madre. No, no está bien… Eso está muy mal.

 _Cuando una relación se rompe, el dolor suele ser proporcional a la belleza del amor que se ha vivido, es entonces cuando se recuerdan las traiciones._

 _ **Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido**_ _decía Pablo Neruda y cuando estas en esa situación parece que el mundo se divierte a tu costa y todo te recuerda que ella se ha marchado, incluso una simple película._

 _ **-**_ "A ver qué bueno pasan en televisión"- piensa Eriol acostado en un sofá usando pijamas, mientras toma el control del aparato para encenderlo. Lo que fue un grave error porque en el primer canal había una película que inevitablemente le recordaba a ella, así que decide apagarlo.

 _Entonces te ves obligado recurrir a los recursos más bajos, recursos que no te atreverías a decir a nadie._

-"Amor trágico"- Lee el título de un libro que descansaba en la mesa de la salita de estar, que horas antes había comprado- Eh no- Toma otro libro- "Separación: como recuperarse en doce pasos"- A lo que rápidamente descarta, luego posa su atención en uno, que decide leer- "Cuando ella dice basta" El primer paso del nuevo soltero y el más importante es desahogarse; levántate hombre herido y recupérate, grita- Mientras leía sube las escaleras hasta la terraza.

– ¡Aaahhh! -De repente Eriol empieza a gritar como un loco-: ¡Aaahhh!

Ha leído que desahogarse alivia.

– Eh, tú, ¿has acabado? -Un tipo está asomado a la terraza de enfrente. Eriol se oculta de inmediato detrás de una enorme planta de jazmín que tiene en la terraza.

-Bueno, ¿has acabado o no? Tú, guapito; te estoy viendo, ¿Qué haces? ¿Pruebas de alarma? ¿Estás jugando a policías y ladrones?-Sigue gritando su vecino, Eriol retrocede un poco para apartarse de la luz

-Te lo advierto durante el día trabajo y por la noche quiero dormir ¿Entendido? Si no tienes sueño vete a pasear-

Rápidamente a gachas baja las escaleras.

 _Conocí a Eriol trabajando, y quizás sea porque sabe a qué me dedico me convertí en su mejor confidente y me contó todo de estás cuatro chicas de 17 años, una edad en la que las chicas son como poco, digamos algo complicadas, se hacen llamar Las Olas y sus nombres son Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura y Rika._

-¡Eh! Meiling deberías hacerte modelo en serio- Dice Sakura viendo a su amiga bajar unas escalinatas a modo de pasarela, sólo por juego. Mientras las otras tres estaban sentadas en el capo de un carro.

 _Meiling: desinhibida, juerguista, digamos que ella aún no cree demasiado en el amor._

-Los hombres son de usar y tirar ¡Sexo! Sólo sexo del sano.- Dice haciendo una seña a sus amigas para que sigan modelando en "la pasarela" que eran las escalinatas. Rika fue la siguiente

 _Rika: Más tranquila que Meiling, ya está comprometida, o mejor dicho ya está comprometida con un chico llamado Yoshiyuki Terada demasiado quisquilloso, demasiado metódico y demasiado aburrido._

Cuando estaba terminando su pasarela, llega un chico, bien parecido en una moto que se estaciona al lado de las chicas.

-Rika que tenemos mucho que estudiar para el examen de mañana, sabes que no me gusta terminar tarde-

-¡Vamos Terada!-Como de cariño lo llamaba- No me agobies- Y le da la espalda para juntarse con sus amigas.

-Entonces me voy a casa- El chico con molestia se fue.

-Este es el precio que se paga por el amor- Exclama entre risas Sakura

 _Sakura: sana, sabia, deportista, sólo la diferencia una cosa de las demás, una cosa que todas le recuerdan… Aún es virgen._

-¿Y tú guapa? ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir?-Le pregunta Meiling

-¡Qué pesada! ¿Hasta cuándo se los voy a decir? En el momento indicado con la persona indicada- Esto hizo que Tomoyo, sacara una sonrisa, mientras era empujada por Meiling a "la pasarela", a lo que esta no se niega

 _Pero la chica que me ha dado más trabajo es ella…_

 _Tomoyo: Impredecible, a veces niña y de repente mujer, generosa, cree en el amor y en la fuerza de los sueños._

Al regresar a sus amigas todas chocan la botella de Coca-Cola que tenían entre sus manos.

 **O o o O**

Eriol abre la puerta de su departamento mientras bostezaba

-¡Eeeh despierta! Te traje una fiesta, Naoko estaba furiosa- Dice Takashi Yamasaki

-¡Ah lo había olvidado!-Eriol lamentaba haber olvidado la fiesta de su mejor amiga del trabajo, centra la atención en su amigo que sacudía unas copas gritando lo espectacular que la pasarían en la fiesta privada que estaban teniendo y entra de la mano con una chica rubia que a su vez entra de la mano de dos chicas más, por lo que Hiiragizawa abre los ojos como platos y corre hasta la sala a la que se había ido su mejor amigo, sin notar la presencia de otra persona que cierra la puerta al entrar-

-Vamos chicas, saluden a Eriol-

-Hola Eriol- Sonríen coquetas mientras una le muestra un poco su escote.

-Eso es, a ver si lo despiertan.-

-¿Qué haces Yamasaki?- Eriol toma por un brazo a su amigo para que recupere la cordura

-Cómo que qué hago, estoy haciendo una fiesta-

-Pero ¿en mi casa?- dice desesperado

-Claaaro, en la mía esta mi mujer- responde su amigo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Estás son las modelos rusas de tu última campaña ¿no las reconoces?- las señala mientras ellas lo miran de manera sugestiva y una se mordía el labio.

-Sí, pero las escogí para trabajar- dice Eriol aparentando que fuera gracioso.

-Hay mucha gente que se lleva el trabajo a casa- dice su amigo mientras servía champagne en las copas que cargaba y extiende una que Eriol agarra, pero bruscamente Yamasaki se la quita y se la da a una de las Rusas-¿Qué haces? Primero hay que servir a las chicas- Y recibe un gruñido como respuesta de parte del oji-azul.

-Eriol ¿Qué sandalias te has puesto?- El aludido baja su mirada hasta sus pies- Pareces un fraile.

-¿Son feas?- Pregunta divertido

-Pues… No son una maravilla- A lo que Eriol mira sus sandalias, sin interesarle y agrega:

-Son cómodas-

 _El hombre que inició la fiesta, que está abrazado a la hermosa rubia es Takashi Yamasaki, uno de los mejores amigos de Eriol, es abogado tiene dos hijos, está casado pero esa no es su mujer. Su mujer se llama Chiharu y acabá de descubrir que el yoga con los hijos es una disciplina que ayuda a la armonía familiar._

 _Otros amigos son Spinel y Christina, una pareja que como momento de máxima pasión entre ellos que tienen es el ver películas, sentados juntos en la sala de estar._

 _Otros son Yue y Camila, ella es impetuosa y libre, él es inquieto, paranoico y obsesionado con cualquier acto cultural, una pareja con muy pocas cosas en común_

 _A pesar de que estos no se encuentran en la fiesta, hay otro personaje que Eriol, no había notado en ella, que aún no conoce pero será parte importante en la historia. Aunque su relación como ahora verán no empieza de la mejor manera._

El chico algo tonto se acerca a Eriol, que se encontraba aún en pijamas, sentado alejado de las chicas mirando fijamente la copa de la que había estado bebiendo.

-¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Dice el chico

-Mmm, no, lo siento,- Eriol lo mira extrañado pues no lo había visto

-Trabajo en la misma agencia que tú, tenía la mesa de al lado de la de Kaho, Kero Clow-

Y lo recordó, y con ello volvió la punzada en el corazón del chico

-Ah sí. Espérame aquí- Dice Eriol alejándose a la cocina, consiguiéndose a su amigo dándole cerezas en la boca a una rusa sentada en la barra con las piernas abiertas- Yamasaki, acércate un momento- Lo empuja hasta el otro lado la de cocina.

-Oye, estaba con ella- dice protestando-

-¿Sabes lo que me has traído a casa?

-Claro que sé, te he traído tres modelos rusas que están buenísimas.

-No, me has traído a un capullo que conoce a Kaho ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de mi ex?

-¡Ah! Estás obsesionado, todo es Kaho, Kaho, Kaho… Tienes que liberarte hombre. Esta noche tenemos cena rusa. ¡Qué romántica es!- Fija su atención en la modelo que había dejado hacia unos segundos- Mira cómo se come la cereza ¡uh! imagina cuando se come el platanito- Dice tratando de animarlo que como respuesta le da un golpe en el hombro

-Quieto amigo ¡Son las 2:00 am! Iré a dormir- Y se retira hasta su habitación.

 _ **Disfruta el poder y la belleza de la juventud**_ _dice The big hakuna_

-Chicas- Llama Meiling que venía con unas gafas tipo snorkel entre sus manos y le extiende una a cada una- Esto es para ustedes.

-¿Gafas? ¿Para qué las queremos? – Pregunta curiosa Rika

-Vamos a participar en el Boom Boom Car es como los carritos chocones pero de verdad, estallan los cristales, se desmontan las puertas y las gafas sirven para protegerte- Responde emocionada Meiling

-Olvídenlo, yo no voy a hacerlo- Dice Tomoyo devolviéndole las gafas

-Pero si es divertidísimo, lo hice la semana pasada y no me paso nada- dice Mei, y como respuesta obtuvo una volteada de ojos y un rotundo no.- Bueno ¿Y ustedes?-

-Claro que sí- respondieron al unísono

-Maldición y ese quién es, está buenísimo-Comenta Mei viendo a un chico bien formado- Si compite, me montare en su coche.

-Mei, no seas loca y frena un poco- La regaña Rika

Se anunció la llegada de los carros que participarían.

 _Cinco coches robados que fueron comprados, se hacen apuestas y el último que quede en pie gana… El rechazo del sistema. Bueno, quizá no sea muy cínico pero me encantaría competir con ellos_

De uno se baja un chico bien parecido y se dirige a Tomoyo, tomándola de la mano, sorprendiéndola

-Hola Preciosa ¿vienes en mi coche? Si ganamos con el dinero de las apuestas te invito a cenar y hacemos las paces.

-Oye Kuroganre, ya no estamos juntos así que nada de cenas ¿de acuerdo?- dice de manera calmada Tomoyo

-Está bien- Alza la voz y grita- Vuelvo a estar en el mercado chicas, Tomoyo y yo oficialmente hemos terminado, así que la que quiera venir en mi coche adelante- Por esto Tomoyo voltea los ojos, y luego lo mira y piensa

-"Ese es Kurogane, es increíble y me parecía guapísimo, hasta me siento asqueada por haber sentido algo por él, claaaro como me escribía supuestos rap, me moría por él, fue mi único amor y ahora lo miro y no siento nada, bueno nada no, porque mira que es idiota.- El sonido de los motores y los claxon la sacan de sus cavilaciones, notando que sus amigas ya estaban montadas en coches distintos, se dio inicio a la competencia y ella oraba internamente para que nada les pasara.

 **O o o O**

Kaho y Eriol estaban teniendo una sesión de sexo salvaje hasta que él escucha un sonido de una puerta que lo sobresalta… Todo había sido un sueño, esa sesión no existió, así que decide ir a ver quién tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de su habitación.

-Tu amigo está mal- dice una rusa vestida de rojo en tono preocupado- Malísimo, ven- Eriol la siguió de prisa hasta llegar a un baño donde consigue a Kero con la boca abierta, tratando de tomar aire

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-El corazón me va a mil por hora, me he metido un kilo de cocaína-

-¿Un kilo? Estarías muerto ¡Madre mía! Anda levántate, respira- Lo acostó en el sofá, mientras llama a Yamasaki

-¡AUXILIOOO! Ayúdenme está medio muerto, llamen a una ambulancia- grita una rusa que nadie sabe cómo fue hasta la terraza.

-Tápenle la boca a la rusa- dice desesperado Eriol, mientras Yamasaki sale con otra rusa de una habitación, medio desnudos acomodándose la ropa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que tu amigo se ha metido un kilo de cocaína y tiene una cardiopatía

-Mira que eres un capullo un capullo- dice Yamasaki furioso dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kero

-Hemos llamado a la ambulancia y a la policía, no te preocupes- se escuchó desde la terraza vecina decir a justo su vecino el que lo cachó gritando.

-Lo siento, ya había empezado, sólo que no puedo decir quien me la ha dado-

-A nosotros no nos importa quién te la dio- grita Eriol desesperado

En eso llega la policía y la ambulancia, una rosa los recibe.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Hacían una fiesta?- Pregunta un oficial

-Solo algo entre amigos- dice Yamasaki

-Se ha extralimitado de café y champagne- responde Eriol

-Apunta, demasiado café- dice el sargento con evidente sarcasmo.

-No es nada grave- comenta un paramédico

-Señores, ¿en que se ocupan?

-Yo soy Creativo, diseño publicitario

-Y yo abogado, estoy a sus servicios, ha sido mi culpa, he reunido a mis amigos y Kero tiene una cardiopatía y no sabía, ha bebido ha mezclado- Dice Yamasaki

-No es grave, nos lo llevaremos al hospital- Dicen los paramédicos saliendo y sacándolo en una camilla de ruedas.

-Por está ves lo dejaremos así, nada de jaleos nocturnos, por qué la próxima si levantaremos cargos y ¿ustedes tienen permiso de estar aquí?- dice el sargento mirando a las rusas.

-Sí, tenemos residencia temporal acá.

Los policías se despiden, siendo seguidos por los dos amigos, cuando cierran la puerta, Eriol rápidamente le pide a Yamasaki que se vaya de su casa

-La fiesta se acabó-

-¿Seguro?- Pregunta Yamasaki, Eriol asiente- Vamonos chicas. Ha sido una fiesta divertida

-Fuera- Eriol lo saca y cierra la puerta

-Deje mi chaqueta adentro- Grita Yamasaki

Eriol sólo voltea los ojos.

 **O o o O**

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, nada de lo que he plasmado me pertenece, si de casualidad alguien quiere hacer una copia de este fic, por favor pídanme permiso, no he comprado los derechos ni nada, pero por favor entiendan, son las dos de la mañana, esto también cansa, el darle sentido, para que ustedes entiendan y eso, requiere mucho esfuerzo. Y eso si lo he hecho yo.

 _ **LEAN LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA EN EL FIC, ES ESENCIAL ESO LES DARÁ PISTAS, EN EL 2DO O 3ER CAPITULO YA SABRAN DE QUE SE TRATA**_

Gracias a tu ayuda está volviendo de un bloqueo mental.

Si les gusta dejen sus comentarios.

Respecto a Syaoran, bueno… No será protagonista pero si saldrá, solo no me maten por lo poco

Dulces besitos


	2. ¡Desastre a primera vista!

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Amor a primera vista? DESASTRE A PRIMERA VISTA**

Y así de rápido llego la mañana…

 _Y cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que todo va por el mal camino…_

Vemos a una Tomoyo durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación hasta que...

Observamos a un Eriol dormido calmadamente en la suya hasta que…

 _Que tu vida programa hasta el último detalle se va a pique, de repente ocurre lo imprevisto…_

El reloj despertador suena, como si estuvieran destinados a despertarse justo en el mismo momento.

 **O oo O**

Eriol observa su reloj incrédulo

-¡La madre que me parió!-exclama largando las sábanas al otro extremo de su habitación pues sale corriendo hasta la puerta de su baño

 **O oo O**

-¿Qué te parece si te tatúas este elefantito?- Le pregunta el Sr. Daidouji a su pequeño hijo

-¿Por qué tiene que hacerse un tatuaje? Apenas tiene 10 años. ¡Al final terminará como tú!- Dice su esposa a manera de regaño, mientras observa al pequeño reírse.

-Buenos días papá- dice Tomoyo entrando en la cocina, y besando a su padre en la cabeza- Buenos días mama- Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hija, siéntate a comer con nosotros- Le dice su madre

-No mamá, tomare un poco de jugo- responde Tomoyo que despeinaba a su hermanito a manera de saludo y agarraba un vaso de zumo de naranja.- O sino llegaré de un tarde que te cagas-

-Siempre llegas de un tarde "que te cagas"- le responde la mamá en un tono similar.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es ese vocabulario en la mesa?- Pregunta el papá mirando incrédulo a su familia.

-Tomoyo no corras en la moto- Dice Sonomi mirando a su hija salir de la casa.

-Mamá me lo dices todo el tiempo, al final me va a dar yuyu*- Dice cerrando la puerta de su casa

-¡Qué te cagas, te da yuya! Tú le enseñas ese vocabulario- dice la señora señalando a su esposo que tomaba café.

Tomoyo toma su moto, la enciende y toma el mismo camino de todos los días

 **O oo O**

Eriol enciende su auto BMW del año, y sigue el acostumbrado camino, decide escuchar la radio, dobla en una esquina y ve que esta calmado, toma el periódico que estaba en el asiento del copiloto para leer las noticias, en el cual como tema de portada tiene "Boom Boom Car: el peligro está de moda" esto llama la atención de él que empieza a leer dando vistazos al camino

-¡Bam!- Eriol escucha y siente el golpe… HABÍA CHOCADO, sólo logra ver la cabeza de alguien que cae al suelo, por lo que rápidamente sale de su coche, encontrándose con una chica… HABIA ATROPELLADO A UNA HERMOSA CHICA, la observa y luego la toma de su mano para ver si estaba bien

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber hacía donde mirabas?- pregunta Tomoyo que estaba siendo ayudada por Eriol a levantarse.

-Perdona pero en realidad yo tenía preferencia- responde él

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Tenías un stop, no la preferencia- dice ella mientras se quita el casco provocando que soltara un gritito pues le dolía el codo de su brazo derecho.

-Da igual ¿cómo te encuentras?- Pregunta Eriol preocupado por la hermosa chica de raros ojos violetas.

-Me duele muchísimo el codo- chilla ella

-Deja que lo vea- toma el brazo de ella y le hace movimientos- Muevelo, muevelo-

-Sí, lo muevo, lo muevo- Dice ella con cierta malcriadez, sintiéndose rara a su tacto

-Pero sí ni siquiera te has roto la chaqueta, en cambio fíjate en la puerta está destrozada- dice él señalando la puerta del copiloto que solo tenía un pequeño rasguño.

-¿Qué? Mira mis pantalones, tengo el culo medio roto- dice ella mostrándole su pantalón pues en el trasero tenía un roto del tamaño de una pequeña moneda.

-Pero si les gusta llevar los pantalones medio rotos - responde el a la defensiva desviando rápidamente la mirada del bien torneado trasero de la chica.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Son nuevos- le grita ella

-Sí claro, te ayudare- ambos levantan la moto, aunque sin querer ella la empuja haciendo que esta tropiece con el coche del chico causándole otro rasguño un poco más pequeño que el anterior

-Eh ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!- grita el

-Joder, que pesado eres, pareces mi padre- le responde, con nuevamente malcriadez en su voz, mientras parquea la moto. Él abre más sus ojos asombrado por el comentario de ella

-¡Qué vocabulario! El caso es que los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respeto por las cosas de los demás.

-¿Ves? Y ahora pareces mi abuelo-

-No me digas- dice el aparentando estar ofendido

-Fíjate que desastre la rueda delantera está torcida- le comenta ella molesta mientras pateaba la rueda. Él por su parte la observa cada uno de sus movimientos con una sonrisa de lado- Como comprenderás no la puedo usar- dice sacando las llaves de su sitio, guardaba el casco en la parte trasera de la moto y luego guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo- Tendrás que acompañarme al instituto-dice ella naturalmente mientras abría la puerta del coche del chico.

-No es posible, llego tarde, lo siento- le responde el observando su reloj

-¿Quieres que llame a los de transito? ¿A la policía? ¿A la ambulancia? Veremos a qué hora llegas entonces… Vamos date prisa- Entra al coche con mucha familiaridad a lo que él, la observa sin saber qué hacer, sólo camina, por alguna razón el comprende que por su bien debe llevarla.

-Por favor sube tranquilamente, te llevo adonde quieras- le dice el ingresando a su automóvil en tono claramente sarcástico

Ella se ajusta el cinturón mientras le indica la dirección

-Y por favor date prisa porque no quiero llegar tarde-le dice, el sigue sorprendido… está hermosa niña era una perfecta mandona

-¿Alguna cosa más?-sigue el con sus sarcasmos

-No- dice claramente mientras subía los pies al tablero del carro poniéndose cómoda.- Bonita canción- le comenta, sonriendo al escuchar She's the one de Robbie Williams.

-Sí- responde él sin mirarla, concentrado en el camino

-Bueno me llamo Tomoyo- dice extendiéndole la mano

-Eriol Hiiragizawa- le responde mientras le tomaba la mano, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba la chica- Oye, los pies-

Ella se los mira y le pregunte-¿si y qué?

-¿Puedes quitarlos del tablero?- dice el alterándose

-Sí, Eriol Hiiragizawa- dice mientras volteaba los ojos y bajaba los pies.

-Perdona, pero…- es interrumpido por ella

-¿No tienes un apodo o diminutivo por el que te llamen?- le pregunta

-Eriol, si quieres llámame, así me dicen mis amigos- le responde, pero sin darse cuenta ella agarra el volante y hace que crucen de una manera peligrosa

-Espera es por aquí- le dice ella normalmente

-¿Pero qué haces?- le dice el asustado

-Es un atajo, mi mamá siempre lo toma- responde ella defendiéndose

-¿Estás loca? Este es un carril de emergencia- a lo que ella vuelve a voltear los ojos y el observa por el retrovisor como un fiscal de transito escribía una nota que seguramente era una multa, pues había observado eso.

-Vaya lo sabía, acaban de multarme- dice el golpeando el volante, mientras ella abre la ventanilla.

-Serás gilipollas- Grita ella, mientras es halada por él y presiona el botón para que se cierre la ventana,

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?- le regaña el, ella sólo se ríe

-Perdona, es que odio a los de tránsito, son superiores a mí.

-Sí, claro, claro, sólo falta que ahora nos detengan por insultar al fiscal- dice el

-Pero bueno, que exagerado eres ¡Madre mía!-

-¿Así que soy un exagerado? Primero te me echas encima con tu moto, luego me ponen una multa, si nos detienen habremos hecho el día completo. ¡Creo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo!- comenta el azorado mientras que con su dedo índice empuja sus lentes que lo hacían ver más guapo de lo que era.

-Pero tú y yo no tenemos que estar de acuerdo en nada, basta con que no provoquemos un accidente- le dice mirándolo mejor, observándole de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad ya lo hemos hecho.

-Sí, en fin para ahí, ese es mi instituto- le dice señalándolo, el por su parte lo observa detalladamente.

-¿Ese?

-Sí, ese de ahí- vuelve a señalar

-Toma, es mi tarjeta, están mis datos, para cualquier cosa del seguro llámame- Y le extiende una tarjetita azul marino.

-Director creativo-lee ella, por lo que pregunta interesada- ¿Es un cargo importante?

-Más o menos- le explica, viéndola abrir el carro-

-Sabía que podía denunciarte a lo grande- dice ella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía del coche, haciéndolo sonreír a él también, en definitiva a esta chica le faltaba un tornillo.-Pero por sí la tarjeta es falsa, me apuntaré la matrícula- dice la chica.

\- Y ¿Si la matrícula también es falsa?- le responde el riendo, ella sólo atina a cerrar la puerta, se había quedado sin palabras lo cual era rarísimo en ella.

Él se queda observándola entrar a su instituto, era una verdadera hermosura, pero estaba demente. Sólo sonrió, apenas estaba empezando el día…

 **O oo O**

 ***yuyu: dar miedo (en español de España, no soy de allá sólo lo estoy copiando tal cual dice para no olvidar lo gracioso)**

Bien, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, sé que es cortito pero tengo que aprovechar para dormir, pues son las 12:30, no quiero que se me hagan las tres subiendo este cap. Como la semana pasada. Además, para darle más sentido tenía que ser corto.

Pero bueno… Ya se conocieron ¿Se entendió el cap.?

Gracias Blouson Der Herz, fuiste la única que lo leyó que dejó comentarios. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti por eso.

Espero dejen comentario, cuando lo hacen, una no se desanima.

Dulces besitos.


	3. ¿Es inevitable?

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

 **Capítulo 3**

Eriol Hiiragizawa sube las escaleras de la empresa donde trabaja para encontrase con la secretaria de su jefe, topándose con Naoko, su fiel compañera del trabajo

-Eriol ¿qué te paso? Te extrañe en mi fiesta- dice la chica con ojos contristados-

-Sí, perdona Naoko no pude ir, hablamos luego- responde azorado pues ya era muy tarde debido a que el "accidente" lo había atrasado.-No puedes imaginar cómo estaba- Ella sólo subió las cejas como respuesta, por lo que él siguió su camino y al encontrase con la secretaria la saludo y esta le dijo que esperase en la salita, que ya lo recibiría. Hizo caso y se sentó en un cómodo mueble color blanco, a su lado estaba otro chico de pelo castaño, que ignoró, pero este lo saluda.

-¿Estás pensando si ya nos conocíamos?- le pregunta el castaño

-Pues sí, la verdad- le responde, el otro se le extiende la mano

-Encantado, Toya Kinomoto-

-Eriol Hiiragizawa-

-Tenía la mesa al lado de Kaho en el trabajo-

-Ah, tú también- dijo esto último más para sí

-¿Perdona?-le pregunto Kinomoto

-No, nada… En fin ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una reunión con Leonardo- Le dice

-Yo también-

-Lo sé- le responde Toya a manera de reto lo que hace que la sonrisa de Eriol se borrase, pero en ese momento son llamados por la secretaria de Leonardo, su jefe, para que entren. Los dos suben y entran saludando en la oficina

-Ah, bienvenidos, siéntense por favor- los dos hacen caso, pero Toya hace alago del "excelente gusto" que tiene su jefe para decorar, lo que provoca que Eriol volteé los ojos

-¿Qué tengo en la mano?- pregunta el jefe, mostrando que entre sus manos esconde algo.

-Todo- se apresura a responder Eriol

-Nada- dice Toya con prepotencia.

El jefe mira a Eriol y le sonríe con aprobación

-Exacto Hiiragizawa, tengo todo, todo lo que nos interesa- y coloca en el escritorio caoba, una cajita de caramelos- Estos son caramelos La Luna, el futuro de nuestra agencia, nos han ofrecido catorce millones y una exclusiva de dos años para todos los productos la luna; han iniciado una competición entre agencias, así que ¿qué hago yo? Los copio, lo hago siempre. Competencia entre Eriol Hiiragizawa y Toya Kinomoto- los dos nombrados sonríen a gusto, pero el repique de un teléfono hace que se distraigan, por lo que comienzan a buscar de dónde salía.

-"Qué suerte, tiene que ser el mío- Piensa Eriol, al tiempo que se disculpa para poder responder la llamada de un número desconocido-

-¿Si?- pregunta

-Hola Hiiragizawa ¿qué tal? Me han puesto un siete- le responden con demasiada alegría

-¿un siete?-pregunta confundido

-Síiii, un siete, hacía muchísimo que no obtenía uno-

-Perdona pero ¿Quién eres?- dice levantándose de su asiento pues estaba incomodo por la mirada de Toya

-¿Qué quién soy? Soy Tomoyo-dice aún con emoción

-¿Tomoyo?- Pregunta pues estaba súper confundido

-Sí, la que esta mañana por poco matas-

-Ah, sí, sí, hola ¿cómo estás? Verás estoy reunido y ahora no puedo hablar- explica

-Y yo estoy en la sala de profesores llamándote, por si no lo sabes en mi instituto está prohibido hablar por el teléfono, imagina que me descubran y justo dentro de esta sala que también está prohibido ingresar…-

-Tomoyo, perdona, ahora no puedo, hablamos más tarde.

-Por cierto ya hable con el mecánico de mi moto, ha venido a buscar las llaves durante el recreo…-

-Sí, pero ahora no puedo hablar-le repitió azorado pues ya estaba siendo mirado feo, y escucha desde su teléfono como la chica gritaba un "Un momento"

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar, me han descubierto, hablamos más tarde cuando me vengas a buscar a las dos-

-¿Qué? ¡Irte a buscar!- y como respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido que le notificaba que había trancado, por lo que solo suspiro. En definitiva esta chica estaba loca.

 **O o o O**

En la sala de profesores se veía a Tomoyo abriendo la puerta dejando a entrar a un profesor de unos 40 y tantos años

-Daidouji ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba repasando- dice mostrándole su libro

-A mí no me vas a engañar, apaga el móvil- le dice sacándola del salón- No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte puesto un siete

-¿Pero esa nota no me la quitara? ¿Verdad?-

-Puede si sigues entrando acá y hablando por el móvil, ve a clase- La manda, a lo que ella sale corriendo.

 **OooO**

Volviendo a la oficina de la agencia de publicidad, Leonardo llama a su secretaria para que hiciera pasar a unas personas-

-Naturalmente, tendrán ayudantes, personas de total confianza que no los defraudaran- les dice el jefe.

En la oficina entra Naoko, lo que hace que Eriol se ponga feliz, pues siempre han trabajado juntos, haciendo los mejores diseños para publicidad

-Bien Naoko es perfecta para este trabajo- Dice Eriol

-Naoko, será la asistente de Toya, tú y ella hace mucho que no trabajan juntos- dice mirando al nombrado- Quiero crear nuevas energías-

-Genial, comencemos desde ya- le dice levantándose y tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la oficina, no sin antes mirar a Eriol con aires de superioridad

-Y para ti Eriol, la horma de tu zapato, el genio de la gráfica, Kero Clow

-Hola Alex, lo saluda.- Eriol solo se tapa el rostro con una mano y agacha la cabeza

-Ahora póngase a trabajar, en juego está el cargo de Director Creativo Internacional con un notable aumento de sueldo, el que pierda se trasladará a nuestra otra empresa en Kioto.- Eriol se levanta con pesadez, Kero le pasa un brazo por los hombros con familiaridad

-Ya verás Hiiragizawa, seremos los mejores.-

-Sí, como anoche- le dice saliendo y dejándolo atrás. Entre todos, justo le tocaría el chico que se "drogo".

 **OooO**

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban plácidamente por el instituto hasta la salida, topándose con Meiling que se besaba apasionadamente afuera de este con un tipo.

-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunta Tomoyo

-Creo que es el primo del chico que dejó después de navidad-

-Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera- dice Tomoyo, provocando que su compañera riera, pero el sonido de un claxon las saca de su conversación, a lo que la peli negra sonríe y se va disculpándose para montarse en el coche que provocaba ese sonido, dejando a una Sakura impresionada

-Bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- Pregunta abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, sintiendo como el coche avanzaba

-Bien- Responde Eriol, sin saber que decir, pero observa que la chica monta los pies en el tablero por lo que le dice- Oye, se amable y quita los pies nuevamente del tablero-

-Ay Dios! Qué fastidioso eres. Te la das de joven llevando Converse con traje pero eres realmente un viejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver este es la ropa de trabajo? De noche voy más deportivo- y ella sonríe

-Aún te haces más el joven-

-Da igual ¿Dónde está el mecánico?

-Lastima ha dicho que hoy no podrá tenerla- dice un poco apenada.

¿Qué no podrá?- ella le responde negando con el rostro exageradamente-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oye, ¿de qué te queja? Primero destrozas mi moto y luego te quejas-

-Está bien, pero entonces ¿para qué te he venido a buscar?- pregunta y ella fingiendo estar ofendida responde

-Me has atropellado y aún no me has invitado a nada, vamos, hagamos un paseíto para reconciliarnos- dice pestañeando de manera coqueta exageradamente- él sonríe

-Bien, "reconciliémonos"- ella sólo sonríe aún más.

Al llegar ambos se bajan del coche.

-¿Estás segura? Este es el centro histórico, no se puede aparcar aquí- dice Eriol mirando a todo lados

-Calmate, los vigilantes también descansan, vamos a tomar un granizado, el que llegue de último paga- dice Tomoyo echándose a correr, dejando a Eriol detrás mirándole extrañado, a lo que éste también se echa a correr tras de ella

 _ **Cualquiera que haya amado tiene una cicatriz- De museet…**_ _Sólo que a veces se le olvida_

Ambos corrían como si fueran niños.

-Espera-Dice Eriol rebasándola

-Eh, eso no se hace- dice ella halándolo del saco para tomar ventaja

A la final vemos a Eriol pagando los dos batidos, para el uno de cambur y para ella uno de fresa. Él la nota tomárselo con la pajita mientras lo observa detalladamente, lo que le resulta sexy. Pero el teléfono de ella suena

-Mamá- dice ella en tono preocupado

-¿Dónde estás metida?

-Dando una vuelta con Meiling- Miente

-Oh! Qué extraño, Meiling acaba de llamar preguntando dónde te encontrabas- dijo en tono sarcastico

-La verdad mamá, estaba hasta hace un rato con Meiling

-Y ahora ¿con quién estas?- pregunta su mamá

-Con un amigo,

-¿Qué amigo?

-Mamá, un amigo no lo conoces- explica azorada, lo que provoca una sonrisa a Eriol

-Bueno pero date prisa, tienes que estudiar, te dejo comida en la nevera, y no me mientas más.- Tomoyo al escuchar esto solo corta y trata de sonreírle a Eriol

-¿Tu madre?- le pregunta

-Ah, sí- dice un poco apenada

 **OooO**

-Joder, se han llevado mi auto- dice Eriol preocupado

-¿Estás seguro? No estaba más allá- dice Tomoyo tratando de calmarlo

-Sí, lo he dejado aquí abajo del arco ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Tranquilo, ya lo solucionaremos.-

-Sí, menos mal que los vigilantes estaban descansando- ella voltea los ojos

Al rato, encontramos a Eriol con Tomoyo en un estacionamiento

-¿Es tan caro así la multa?-pregunta Eriol al tipo que atendía.

-Sí- le responde

-Jum, muy bien- dice sacando su billetera y mirando a Tomoyo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta esta, que estaba recostada en una pared

-Nada, pero me salía más barato comprarte una moto nueva-

-Madre mía, lo que faltaba, que fueras tacaño- dice ella retirándose, dejándolo solo

 **OooO**

-Hola Eriol, es Kero- pregunta este mientras lo llamaba por teléfono

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta este encendiendo su auto, mientras era empujado por Tomoyo que quería que la dejara conducir

-Estamos todos en la agencia, estamos esperando por ti- explica, pero Eriol no podía concentrarse porque Tomoyo literalmente se la había subido encima solo para empujarlo obligándolo a salir de su asiento para que ella condujera

-Perdona-Le explica- Te he dicho que no- Le dice a Tomoyo mientras con una mano cubría el teléfono para que no escucharan al otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo el carnet vamos- dice mientras sonríe pues Eriol había cedido y estaba saliendo del auto para dejar que ella se sentara en el asiento del piloto y el daba la vuelta a su coche para sentarse en el del copiloto

-De momento improvisemos, que cada uno busque una idea-explique Eriol por el teléfono mientras se abrochaba el cinturón- Arranca de una vez- le dice a Tomoyo

-Muy bien, me pongo en acción ya. Chao Eriol- Dice Kero cortándole el teléfono

¡PAM!

Ha chocado el auto con otro

Ella solo se hunde en su asiento y le sonríe

-En realidad el examen lo tengo dentro de unos días- El sólo la mira sin saber que hacer- Pero tranquilo, seguro que apruebo

-Ah- Sólo atina a decir con un poco de risa para controlar su frustración

 **OooO**

Esto ha sido todo por hoy.

Sé que fue corto, pero es lo que más me animo a hacer.

Parece que a nadie enganchó esta historia, que en lo personal es una de mis favoritas.

Dulces besos


	4. Baja los pies

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Ya de noche, se encuentran los seis amigos de Eriol, hablando acerca de este en un Restaurante mientras lo esperaban.

-Pero ¿en serio está tan mal?- comenta Christina.

-Sí, incluso físicamente ha adelgazado, tiene mal color- le responde su esposo Spinel, provocando un suspiro de ella.

-Pobrecito, ¿no? Ha sido un golpe muy duro para él, estaba a punto de casarse con Kaho, la verdad es que le he llamado muchas veces pero no me atiende, no sé si lo tiene apagado o no lo coge, seguro no tiene fuerzas para hablar del tema, sólo Yamasaki lo ha conseguido- agrega Chiharu, estirando su brazo para que su esposo le tomara la mano.

-Sí, claro, tuve que presentarme en su casa; está destrozado- dice con excesiva dramatización que sus amigos no logran percibir- lo saqué de la cama, lloraba, era una tragedia, no quería que lo dejara solo, al final le tuve que decir que al día siguiente tenía una juicio, entonces me pidió que me quedará a dormir con él en su casa ¿Qué podía hacer?- todos sus amigos lo escuchaban lamentando la situación de Hiiragizawa, la verdad es que también querían a Kaho, pero ella decidió irse y él se quedó por lo que debían apoyarlo.

-¿Eso fue esta noche no?- le pregunta su esposa.

-Claro que fue anoche- le responde.

-Oh, cariño ¡qué buen amigo eres!- agrega provocando que este bese su mano.

-Cuidado, ya llegó, evitemos los comentarios de Kaho, porque es lo que más le duele- avisa Yue.

Al verlo, todos sus amigos se ponen de pie lo abrazan y saludan cordialmente, fingiendo sonrisas que Eriol notaba, y luego proceden a sentarse, el por su parte levanta su mano para que el mesero viniera hasta su mesa, este se acerca

-Buenas noches señores ¿qué van a tomar hoy? Sr. Hiiragizawa ¿dónde dejó a la Sr. Mizuki hoy?- pregunta, provocando en Eriol un gesto de irritación e incomodidad

-Oiga por favor, mejor traiga el agua si es tan amable- responde Spinel cortésmente, a lo que Eriol lo mira y agradece su respuesta.

En el resto de la cena Eriol trató de mantenerse al margen de las conversaciones, no se sentía tan bien como parecía, sus amigos procuraban hacerle pasar un buen rato pero el simplemente no estaba a gusto, si bien no se pondría a llorar por la situación, pero si extrañaba a Kaho, él llegó a amarla.

* * *

Unos días después en el Instituto, Sakura enfurecida golpea una máquina expendedora de refrescos.

-¡Qué rabia! Se acaba de tragar mi dinero- comenta propinándole una patada, pensando en lo sedienta que estaba.

Un atractivo chico, de ojos color miel, espalda ancha, alto y pelo castaño oscuro la observa y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Te ayudó?- Le pregunta

-Sí, por favor- responde ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-Soy un experto, a mí me ha pasado un montonazo de veces- Le explica mientras ingresaba otras monedas y daba dos golpes certeros a la máquina, ella lo observa con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que el agrega- ¿Qué quieres?

-Una Coca-Cola por favor-responde fervorosamente, él la selecciona y deja que ella misma recoja el refresco.

-Aquí la tengo, de verdad que muchísimas gracias- le dice viéndolo a los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se alejaba.

-Siempre a tu orden, adiós- se despide Syaoran sin dejar de mirarla

-Adiós- hace un ademán con sus manos y se retira sin quitarle la mirada de encima, por su distracción terminó tropezando con una papelera, por lo que ella comienza a reírse nerviosamente y empieza a correr para no pasar más vergüenza

* * *

 _ **El amor es como un rayo: no se sabe dónde cae, hasta que ha caído- Henri Lacordaire…**_

* * *

Recostada a un barandal de uno de los pasillos del Instituto, Tomoyo teclea un mensaje rápidamente que decía: «Eriol ¿me vienes a buscar? La moto está reparada». Meiling y Rika notan la sonrisa de Tomoyo

-¡Ey! ¿A quién le estás escribiendo?- le pregunta Meiling, provocando nerviosismo en la chica.

-A nadie- responde tajantemente mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca.

-¿Cómo que a nadie? Déjanos ver- Meiling y Rika la toman de los brazos mientras que Sakura le extrae el teléfono del bolsillo y comienza a revisarlo- Vamos léelo, tenemos que saber- le dice Meiling, en este punto Tomoyo estaba muerta de la risa, rendida, tenía que contarles.

-Sí, léelo, tengo curiosidad- aparece Kurogane, con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura apague el teléfono y lo guarde en su bolsillo y que las chicas instintivamente pierdan la sonrisa y suelten a Tomoyo y den unos pasos atrás.

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, el mensaje no era para ti- explica Tomoyo a la defensiva acercándose a él.

-Claro porque las cosas me las dices a la cara ¿verdad amor?-

-NO me llames amor- se defiende la chica

-A mí me da igual a quien le escribes- empieza a enojarse el chico

-Mejor- dice Daidouji

-Sólo quería decirte que ya tengo mi nombre artístico: Daddy Kuro- provocando las risas de las chicas que escuchaban todo a pocos metros- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta

-Claro, mucho- dice con sarcasmo- es muy original, sobre todo para alguien que hace hip hop- las chicas no paraban de reír, hasta Meiling ya hacía chistes con el nombre.

-Mira Tomoyo ¿Sabes por qué no funciónó lo nuestro? Porque eres una envidiosa- le dije acercándose peligrosamente a ella, para luego retirarse y dejarla enojada.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba con su equipo de trabajando ideando un buen slogan, una buena campaña que enganchara a las personas para que se vieran interesadas en comprar los caramelos "LA LUNA". Ya se estaba estresando e impacientando.

-Vamos, tiene que ser algo a lo grande, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en Kioto.- dice Eriol mientras se restregaba los ojos bajo sus gafas con frustración.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es feo Kioto?- pregunta Kero inocentemente.

-No sé, y no quiero saberlo- responde sarcásticamente Eriol y a lo lejos ve que Yue, su amigo estaba afuera del cubículo lo que lo dejo sorprendido, casi nunca frecuentaba su lugar de trabajo.- Ya vengo chicos, sigan trabajando por favor- les suplica a sus colegas, a lo que ellos asienten.

Eriol se acerca hasta su amigo quien, lo abraza desesperadamente.

-Perdona que no te haya avisado, yo nunca acostumbro hacer esto, solo que tengo un problemita del cuál necesito tu ayuda, sabes el respeto que te tengo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Eriol, mientras ingresaban a su oficina.

-Camila me engaña- suelta Yue

-Disculpa ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?- pregunta el oji-azul atónito

\- Claro que estoy seguro, ayer dejo dos pares de zapatos fuera encima de un vestido, lo que indica que esta indecisa, que tiene otro hombre en su vida, y eso lo vi en una película- comenta mientras su amigo lo ve sorprendido, su amigo era un paranoico, pero dejo que se desahogara- Necesito que vayas a este detective y averigües su vida- Extendiéndole una tarjeta- Es Yukito Tsukishiro, Te lo pido a ti porque sé que no te negarás.

-Ok, amigo, pero me debes una- dice pacientemente siguiéndole el juego.

Al terminar de conversar Eriol se dirige hasta los cubículos, pero su celular suena y lo atiende.

-Buenas- contesta

-Hola Eriol ¿aún no guardas mi número?- responde una chica que del otro lado de la línea sonreía abiertamente- Te espero cuando salga.

-Tomm…- Siente que estaba siendo observado, era el metiche de Kero que lo miraba con una sonrisa entretenida, haciendo que Eriol se ponga nervioso- Tomoyo, no puedo, no puedo ir.

-Vamos, te espero de todos modos- dice fingiendo tristeza en su voz, haciendo que Eriol sonría tontamente.

-Vale, te espero después de clase- se rinde Eriol y corta la llamada, a lo que se voltea y ve que Kero seguía mirándolo.

-Eriol, no sabía que tenías una hija- le dice Kero, provocando que Hiiragizawa estallará en risas.

-Yo tampoco- responde divertido.

* * *

Sakura ve al guapo chico que hace unas horas le había ayudado con la estúpida máquina de refrescos, toma una bocanada de aire y se le acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Toma, no me gusta deber nada- Le extiende unas monedas, que este enseguida le devuelve.

-No, déjalo así, ha sido todo un placer invitarte, toma- le explica provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-De acuerdo, en fin… Eh, yo soy… Kinomoto… Ah, Sakura Kinomoto.- Dándole su mano con evidente nerviosismo.

-Un placer Sakura, soy Syaoran Li- aprentandole la mano

A lo lejos, Meiling y Tomoyo salen del instituto y esta última visualiza el carro negro que tanto esperaba ver

-Mira a Rika y Terada viven peleando- comenta Meiling

-Sí, y ahí está Kurogane, yo me voy- dice corriendo

-¿A dónde vas?- grita Meiling

-Luego te llamo y te lo explico- responde acelerando el paso, abriendo la puerta e ingresando y escondiéndose en el piso del asiento del carro, Eriol al ver esto deshace una sonrisa que al verla se le había formado, a lo que frunce el ceño.

-Rápido, deprisa, ahí está mi ex.- dice Tomoyo desesperada

-¿Tu ex y qué?- dice Eriol

-Mi ex y seguro no lo entendería- explica la chica

-¿No entendería qué?-

-No entendería y punto, además él es un busca pleitos-

-Siéntate, ya lo hemos dejado atrás- le dice Eriol para calmarla, la chica había comenzado a hiperventilar y al escucharlo le hace caso, se calma y se sienta, provocando que su falda se subiera más de lo correcto, para Eriol esto no pasó desapercibido, y tragó grueso al verle tan hermosas piernas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Llegas con media hora de retraso- pregunta Tomoyo sonriendo pícaramente, sin notar la mirada de Eriol, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón-

-Perdona pero tenía una reunión importante- le explica, ella solo suspira como respuesta, subiendo los pies al tablero.

Eriol, disimuladamente decide verle las piernas nuevamente y para su sorpresa la falda estaba dejando mucho más que ver, porque la chica había vuelto a subir los pies, no negaba que le gustaba la vista pero cuidaba su auto-

-Los pies, te lo ruego por favor, no subas los pies al tablero-le dice suplicante, ella los baja y sonríe, le estaba gustando hacerlo enojar.

-Mira, es por acá- señala un cruce

-No- grita la chica, viendo que el establecimiento tenía un claro letrero en rojo que rezaba: CERRADO- está cerrado, si te presentas a las doce es normal que este así- agrega a modo de reproche.

-¿Qué dices?- La mira y ella solo suspira con cara de preocupación.

-Oh, ¿y ahora cómo llego a la playa?- dice ella con preocupación y él solo agrega un -¡AH!

-Tengo una competición muy importante, bueno, en fin supongo que me llevaras- sonríe pestañeando vigorosamente para convencerlo

-¿Qué? ¡NOOO!- Niega con un dedo y la cabeza- No- sentencia y voltea al verla sonríe, y dice divertido- Ni soñarlo Tomoyo.

-Vamos acompáñame Eri- haciendo un puchero

-No me mires así porque es mi última palabra- dice certeramente Eriol.

* * *

 **Buenos chicos, esto fue todo por hoy, casi un año sin actualizar, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Como vieron hay avances con Sakura y Syaoran, ya se conocieron, les aviso que el próximo capítulo estará bien interesante para nuestros Eriol y Tomoyo. Necesito que dejen sus comentarios al respecto, cualquier duda o sugerencia coméntenla, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Dulces Besos**


End file.
